ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Animalistic
'''Animalistic '''is the fourteenth episode of TLOM, and the fourteenth part of Chapter One. Synopsis Shiar and Dan follow up on a case involving mutant animals attacking people on the perimeter of Central City and decide to team up to investigate. Plot During the early, early morning... At the Central City power planet, smoke is seen rising from the two plants, showing activity even in the early hours of the day. A red truck is seen riding towards the gate with its lights on. The truck waits by the gate door as it opens up for him. He parks his truck in a parking space; three other vehicles are parked. The man gets out, wearing a red and white cap, a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and overall straps. The man whistles and plays with his hand in his jean pocket. He pulls out a key and walks to the door. A loud rustle is heard from the nearby treeline. The man turns and looks with his eyebrows in a confused and annoying expression. (Man): Smh. The man unlocks the door and walks in, shutting the door. A silhouette of a cat-like foot is seen emerging from the treeline. Its pupil-less yellow eyes are seen fading in the bushes. The man puts on a labcoat, hard hat, and goggles. He walks up the metallic stairs and hears a clang. He turns around and sees the door open and banging on the sides. He then rubs his scalp and beard. (Man): Uggh... The man sighs and walks back down the steps to the door. He peaks his head out. (Man): Hello...? Nothing is seen or heard outside. The man sighs and slams the door shut, locking it tightly. (Man): Teens. He turned his head and saw a large lion standing in front of him. The lion roared with an unnatural ring to its roar. The man yelled and jumped over the lion. The lion grabbed his leg. (Lion): RAAAWWRGH! (Man): AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The man's body is thrown back at the door and his lifeless body fell forward. The lion growled again and climbed up the stairs. Outside of the plant, alarms are head going off with sirens going off as well. Flashing lights are seen. ---- In the city itself, a large school campus is seen. The bell rings. Cars and teenagers are seen walking and talking in the hallways and walking to class. Shiar Blake is seen at her locker, closing it. A girl walks by her. (Girl): Oh hi Shy. (Shiar): Hi Bianca. (Bianca): We TOTALLY should've hung out last night, like, it was really fun. Like, we went to see Hunger Games...omg, the guy who plays Peeta is so HOT!! Shiar chuckled and smiled. She grabbed her things. (Shiar): Well that's great but I was busy doing something else. (Bianca): Doing what? You rarely even hang out with us anymore, like, what's up? Did we do something? (Shiar): Oh, no. Of course not. That's not it. Look, I'm just busy at home. (Bianca): Okayyyyyy? Your mother and father are barely even- (Shiar): B, just trust me on this, ok? I'll hang out with you later. (Bianca): Whatever, bye. The final bell rung as Bianca left the hallway. Shiar sighed and walked to her classroom door. She opened the door and walked in, seeing a teacher writing on the board. (Teacher): Miss Blake, you're late. (Shiar): Sorry Mr. Rinehert. I dropped my things in the hallway and had to pick them up. (Mr. Rinehert): Mhm, see you after class. Shiar rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk. Mig was sitting across from her. He turned around and casually dropped a pencil. He then crawled over to her chair. (Mig): I can get you out of trouble. (Shiar): No thanks, I'd rather you not get in trouble either. (Mig): Like that would happen. (Mr. Rinehert): MR TENISON, MISS BLAKE. Are you trying to interupt my teaching? Does my teaching mean NOTHING to you? It's the 1st period, I'd rather not send you two to Mrs. Mitchell. (Shiar): No, sir. Sorry. Mig sighed and walked back to his desk. He slouched. (Mr. Rinehert): As I was saying, carry x over to- Just then the door to the classroom broke open. A man in a hazmat suit marched in. (Man): Everyone clear out of here IMMEDIATELY. We have a disaster at the power plant. (Mr. Rinehert): Ok, everyone follow out the door in an orderly line. Everyone quickly got up and ran to the doorway. Mig and Shiar looked at each other and ran out last. They were escorted outside the school where large buses awaited them. (Shiar): What's going on here? (Man): There's a thing inside the power plant. (Shiar): Define "thing." (Man): Look miss, that is classified. Just get to the safe bus and we will drive you to somewhere safe. (Shiar): Is it an animal? (Man): If you want to be so nosey, fine. It's MANY animals. They- (Shiar): Let me go home. (Man): Excuse me? Mig ran up to Shiar and grabbed her arm. (Mig): Come on. (Shiar): No, you go. I'm going home. Shiar brushed by the man and Mig and ran to the side of the school. Mig sighed and followed after her but two more men grabbed him by the arms and walked him to a bus. (Mig): UGH. SHIAR! Shiar hid behind the wall and levitated herself. Her arms glowed with energy as she shot herself away into the air. Shiar flew over to the power plant and began to run on mana platforms. She looked over the two plants and saw heavy puffs of smoke rising out. She lowered herself and saw animals crawling around. (Shiar): Hmmm... She formed an energy ball and threw it at the middle of a few animals. They dodged and looked up at her. (Animals): RAAGHH. A mutated bird launched into the air and crowed at her. Shiar backflipped onto another platform and began to run some more. The bird quickly came back and bit the platform. It broke. (Shiar): WHOA. Shiar fell and formed another one, catching on. The bird hovered around her. It opened its mouth and shot out sonic screeches. Shiar shielded herself and covered her ears. (Shiar): AGHHHHHH!!!! Shiar blasted a large energy ray at the bird. She blasted it into the sky and saw it crash down into the grass. She heard a large car screech and looked down. (Shiar): Uh oh... Animals quickly pounced at the car and broke the doors off. Dan Tenison emerged from it wearing his Grid uniform. He held two large white-silver guns and fired blue rays from them. Some animals quickly were incinerated, while some others dodged and jumped on him. Dan grabbed a stun grenade and threw it. The animals, curious, ran to it and watched it explode on them. Dan then jumped on the hood of his car and threw more. He was jumped from the back by a jaguar. (Shiar): DAN! Shiar jumped down and levitated the jaguar into the air. She then threw it across the sky and shielded herself and Dan from the animals. Dan got up. (Dan): Uggghh...Shiar!? (Shiar): I'm just as surprised to see you here. Heard about the mutant animals? (Dan): The latest gossip in The Grid. The animals scratched and jumped at the shield and then all stopped. The animals then began to walk into the factory and disappear from sight. Shiar took away the shield. (Dan): They left? (Shiar): I guess they gave up. (Dan): Hmm...suspicious mannerisms. Not all of them would surely leave. A few would stay. (Shiar): Oh well, better them being gone then us, right? Dan smiled. (Dan): Let's get to my base. Where's Mig? (Shiar): School...or was. Hazmat men came and took everyone to a shelter some place. I escaped. (Dan): Smart. (Shiar): Not really. They're easily distractable. Dan started the car and quickly darted away from the power plant. ---- Meanwhile at the base, Dan's car was parked outside. Dan was shown inside typing on the computer and researching. Shiar sat in a chair nearby looking around at newspapers. (Dan): Ugh, there's not a single report on this. How? (Shiar): The Grid. (Dan): What? (Shiar): You mentioned a "grid." What is that? (Dan): It's an organization that deals with aliens and/or mutants. The bad ones though. (Shiar): Ah. And they know about this? (Dan): Of course. We discovered the first mutant animal, thought it was just sickened by a brain illness...we were surely wrong, unless a swarm of viruses invaded every single animal here and around the area. (Shiar): No, actually...that actually sounds accurate. Dan looked at Shiar confused and turned to the computer. (Dan): How? (Shiar): Just not the virus you guys are thinking of. Viruses sicken things and multiply, right? (Dan): Yes. (Shiar): Well, what if this virus is another being? Like some alien or human could be sickening all of thse poor animals and causing them to do all of these bad things. It's like a mind control virus. (Dan): Wow, you're right. It does make sense. After all, the first mutant animal was taken down easily...a test experiment by this unknown thing causing all of this. Shiar rubbed her chin. (Shiar): I wonder...are there any known enemies that control other creatures? (Dan): None of whom are alive anyway, or they are contained. Presumably speaking. Just then the computer flashed red and beeped. Dan typed on his keyboard. A video image of the power plant was seen with explosions and black, thick smoke coming from the factory. (Shiar): We better get there... (Dan): It's too dangerous for us. Radiation is leaking everywhere. (Shiar): Not if we get some equipment to deal with radiation. What about your Grid uniform? (Dan): Right, forgot about that. Shiar smirked. (Shiar): I don't think I need one. Dan zipped up his suit and put on a gas mask. He ran out of the door with Shiar and saw animals surrounding the base, glaring at them. Shiar walked out shocked. (Shiar): They...followed us? (Dan): They tricked us before by hiding. They were actually tracking us this whole time. Two large, mutated pumas stepped out and roared. (Shiar): What is going on with them...they are progressively getting more mutated. (Puma): Yes, we are. Hmmmm, I can finally understand what you humans are saying. And now we can mimic your language...hmm... (Shiar): It's worse than I thought. We have to stop this. Just then the second puma pounced over Shiar and stretched over her, squeezing her. Its head extended from its body which was covered all over hers. (Puma #2): We mustn't allow you two to intervene any longer, hmmmm. Dan grabbed the puma and pulled it off. He then punched it in the face. The puma laughed and leaped onto him as well, wrapping them together. (Shiar): URGHH THEY'RE LIKE BANDAGES. (Dan): AGH I CAN'T BREAK FREE OR I BREAK MYSELF! Shiar glowed purple. A large mana shockwave erupted from her and sent the animals flying back. They quickly recovered and regenerated from the attack. (Raccoon): That one has power. Kill it! Shiar threw energy balls and mana balls at the animals. They hissed and dodged. Dan ran into the base and grabbed a large weapon off the floor. He blasted all the animals and froze them solid. (Dan): Ugh... Shiar turned towards them and raised out her hands. (Shiar): Badickinis metalalurca! Metal ropes formed and wrapped around the ice sculptures of the animals. (Dan): You know magic spells? (Shiar): Somewhat. I have been studying magic for years. It's a part of me...literally. (Dan): Hm. Just then Shiar's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered. Mig was calling. (Mig phone): What's going on? Is everything ok?? (Shiar): Yea ummmm about that... (Clepron phone): MIG COME ON. (Mig phone): Stay safe ok? Clepron and I are coming...or at least TRYING to. All these people. (Shiar): Ok, cya. She hung up the phone and looked at the car. She jumped into the passenger seat and Dan got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and looked at her. (Dan): Are you sure you can handle it? (Shiar): I'm a mutant. The worst radiation can do is amplify my abilities. Dan shrugged and drove off. The exhaust from the engines blasted the ice and melted it away. The animals glared at the car and quickly bended the metal and got out. (Deer): FOLLOW THEM. ---- The car quickly arrived at the factory. Dan and Shiar quickly stepped out, slammed their doors, and looked at the glowing factory. Dan stretched his arms and walked to the door. (Shiar): Don't. (Dan): Why? Just then the door exploded open. Dan flew back into his car. Shiar shielded herself and saw a mutated gorilla in armor. (Shiar): Some escaped the zoo too. (Dan): We have to get in there to stop whatever is causing this. The gorilla laughed and raised its arm into the air. It looked deviously down at Shiar and Dan. It grabbed Shiar and pulled her to it. It spoke with a deep Russian accent. (Gorilla): Going inside won't help your case here. (Dan): You're the mastermind, aren't you? (Gorilla): Indeed I am. (Shiar): AGHHHH LET GO OF ME! (Gorilla): And what? Let you hurt my friends and family, including me? The gorilla threw Shiar at the ground and put his fingers to the sides of her head. She screamed loudly. Dan quickly jumped onto the gorilla and blasted him with electricity. The gorilla quickly turned and threw Dan into the power plant. He walked in. (Gorilla): It isn't safe for you in here. (Dan): Ugghh... Dan sweated heavily and tried getting up. His arms were torn. He got up and groaned. (Gorilla): Yes... The gorilla held his arms out, closed his eyes, and took a death breath. He then smiled. (Gorilla): Ah...breathe in the air. Become one with the toxins that dwell in the air. I was waiting to add a human to my family. Would you like to join? (Dan): Agh! No you psychopath. I see what's going on here...you're mutating these animals with the radiation from here and manipulating those mutations to your own will. (Gorilla): Wow, one with a high intellect. Even better. The gorilla pounced onto Dan and began to rip off his armor. Dan yelled out in pain. (Gorilla): I am not your average gorilla. In fact, I am not a gorilla at all. It's what you think of me as. I am Syth Mewtint, an animal EXPERT. You see I devised this plan in my early ages. I was put inside an insane asylum for about 5 years, coming up with more and more ways to prove my project a reality. Dan groaned and his skin began to bubble and burn. Shiar was lying on the ground. (Syth): So, I escaped. Here I am today. I experimented on my self and jumped into one of these plants, boom, I became the greatest thing that has ever lived. I am perfect. I have never BEEN so perfect or happy in my life. Now I can't stop being happy. AHA, no no, nothing brings me down. They said I always showed a smile no matter what. Dan grabbed Syth's arm and kicked him. Dan got up and quickly ran to the door. Syth stretched his arm and pulled Dan in. (Dan): SHIAR! Shiar gasped for air and got up. She looked at all the smoke and waved it away. She then rose up, coughing. (Syth): Hmmm...it seems you will be a distraction to my work. Brothers and sisters, help your older brother out. Animals exploded out of the forest and around the road. They circled around Shiar, incredibly mutated. Shiar gulped. Her arms glowed purple and she aimed around. (Shiar): I'm not afraid of animals. Back away. The animals hissed and came closer. A giant snake jumped off the roof over Shiar. She blasted it and shielded herself. (Shiar): DAN ARE YOU OK? No voices were heard. (Shiar): DAN? Just then large footsteps were heard. Shiar turned around to see Dan glowing green with sharp teeth, not hair, and pointed ears. He had yellow-red eyes and smashed the shield apart. (Mutant Dan): Shiar...it's okay now. You're ok. (Shiar): AGH! Shiar blasted him multiple times with energy and mana blasts. Dan, with no damage, laughed a bit. He looked at himself. (Mutant Dan): This. THIS! This is so much better than being some weak human. This is amazing...I have never felt more power in my life. (Shiar): Dan you aren't well...please... The animals all grabbed Shiar and squeezed her tightly. Dan walked up to her and leaned down on his knees. He grabbed her head and smiled. Syth walked out. (Syth): Shiar, is it? (Shiar): Screw you! You're a crazy psychopath. You can't control me. Syth walked up to her, leaned down to her, and touched her chin softly. He smiled and looked into her eyes. He then frowned. (Syth): Oh my, it seems you can't be controlled...by simple mutation. Looks like you're my unique one. (Shiar): Excuse me? (Syth): I can manipulate radiation and anything to do with nuclear power. Since you can't be affected by any of that...well, you're just special. Your mutant abilites are craving my power. (Shiar): No! Dan pulled Shiar down. (Syth): Hold her still. Make sure under any circumstances she does not break free. When I have a genetic mutant in my family...we will create our new home out of this entire city. Maybe I can get the Gammatrix wielder, too. Just then, Spiker jumped out from the side and tackled Syth onto the grass. He toppled over him. Shiar turned her head to see Clepron jumped down next to her. He kicked, punched, and blasted most of the animals away. Dan grabbed onto Clepron and threw him on the ground. (Clepron): Urrghh...what's going on! (Shiar): JUST FIGHT HIM. HE'S NOT HOW HE SEEMS. Spiker growled and glared at Syth. (Spiker): You want the Gammatrix wielder, me? Ha, tough luck. (Syth): Hmmm, you're an animal...specifically animalistic alien. Ah, PERFECT. Syth grabbed onto Shiar's head and jumped over him. His eyes glowed yellow and he outlined in yellow. Spiker stared at him and his eyes also glowed yellow. He stopped struggling. He then outlined yellow. Shiar blasted Dan off Clepron and faught off animals. She turned. (Shiar): MIG FIGHT IT! (Clepron): I think it's too late. It's just us two. Shiar ran at Spiker and Syth. Syth looked up and shot a a yellow pulsating shockwave from his forehead. Shiar screamed and fell down, rubbing her head. (Shiar): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY BRAIN!!!! Clepron ran to her but Dan jumped over and smashed him. The two toppled over in the power plant. (Syth): Yes...yes...YES...YES!!! Spiker jumped up into the air and turned dark brown. He grew larger and more feral. Skin began to rip off his shoulders, arms, and back legs. He turned to face Shiar. (Syth): Destroy them. (Mutant Spiker): Yes, brother. Spiker shot quills at Shiar's location. She shielded herself and levitated Spiker into the air. (Shiar): MIG YOU HAVE TO FIGHT BACK. HE'S CONTROLLING YOU. (Mutant Spiker): How dare you! He shot more and more quills at her direction. One struck her and wrapped around her tightly. She fell to the ground. Syth walked over to her and kicked her. (Syth): You are NOTHING to me now. (Shiar): Uggghh!!! Clepron jumped at Spiker and punched him. He then grabbed Spiker's mouth and blasted him in the chest. (Mutant Spiker): OOF. Dan ran out of the power plant and grabbed Clepron's arm tightly. Spiker did this as well. They both shoved him to the ground. Syth smiled and laughed. (Syth): Good work family, good work. Spiker walked up next to Syth as well as Dan. Syth signaled all the mutant animals he had controlled to his location. (Syth): Brothers and sisters...it is time we find us a home. He pointed at Central City. (Syth): Let's go. Everyone nodded and marched. Shiar weakly got up to her elbows and reached her hand out. It glowed. She then fell down face first and heard loud noises. Shiar and Clepron rose weakly to see Grid vehicles surrounding Syth and his army. Grid members piled out and circled them. (Grid Officer #1): Syth Mewtint, you may not invade the city. (Syth): Aw man. Syth blasted brain waves at the vehicles and signaled his mutant army to attack. Spiker destroyed a whole vehicle with the help of Dan. The mutant animals destroyed the rest. Syth stood laughing. (Syth): You shouldn't mess with us. Shiar angrily began to walk. (Clepron): Shiar, stay back. We can't- (Shiar): Maybe YOU can't, but I sure as hell can. Shiar floated into the air and glowed. She levitated Syth into the air and trapped him inside an energy dome. He pressed against the walls and glared at her. (Syth): Haven't done enough damage? (Shiar): Just a warmup. The Grid members looked up at her. The animals stopped. Spiker glared up as well as Dan. Clepron looked up weakly. (Syth): What do you think you can do? Kill me? I don't see HOW. I control all the animals in Central City and beyond. I control your boyfriend and your boyfriend's uncle. (Shiar): I guess you are telepathic. (Syth): Indeed, and right now I know for sure you are nervous and uncertain of your next move. Shiar closed her eyes and looked down. She took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing. Syth's dome glowed. (Syth): Agh...I can't get into your mind... (Shiar): No, you can't. And you shouldn't have ever bothered to mess with ME or anyone close to me. A hole opened up in the dome. Shiar fired energy mixed with her mana at Syth. He yelled out in pain. She fired at his forehead and brain. He then screamed out. A quickly shockwave spread throughout the animals, Mig, and Dan. Mig transformed back, lying on the ground with Dan and the animals. Shiar landed on the ground with Syth floating next to her, unconscious. Mig and Dan looked up. Clepron ran to her. (Mig): Ahhhhhh...I feel like my soul escaped my body for decades... (Shiar): Well you should be fine now. Dan looked at Shiar and smiled. (Dan): Thanks. You really proved yourself to me and saved our lives. Shiar smiled. (Shiar): Any time. The animals all rose up and circled around the four. The Grid officers cocked their weapons. The animals ran away into the forest or down the road. (Dan): Now I know for sure they aren't being controlled. Syth groaned and shook his head. He glared at Shiar. His eyes glowed and then immediately stopped. He tried again. (Syth): What. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAMILY? (Shiar): They deserted you as well as your power. Dan walked over to Syth and punched him in the forehead. He fell back. (Dan): Pfft, weak. ---- Meanwhile, the Grid members had vanished off with Syth. Dan, Clepron, Mig, and Shiar were all at Mr. Yogurtine's. It was late at night. Mig and Clepron had fallen asleep. Dan and Shiar sat against the car. (Dan): So, you like my nephew? Shiar took a spoonful of yogurt and ate it. Her cheeks turned red. (Shiar): Yes... (Dan): You seem nice. At first, I didn't approve. Shiar ate more and more and felt more nervous. She bit down on her spoon and threw away her cup. (Dan): But after today... Shiar turned around and spit her spoon out. (Dan): I approve. I'm sure he will treat you as well as you will treat him. Shiar smiled. (Shiar): Thanks Mr. Tenison. Shiar looked at her watch. (Shiar): Oh gosh, I should probably get going home. Oh and...thank you for helping me out today, with the whole issue and all. If you hadn't, I'm pretty sure I would be dead. (Dan): Same with your help. Shiar waved and kissed Mig on the cheek. She then flew home. Mig woke up. (Mig): Agh...being all mutant and having your body controlled like that...just... (Dan): I know. I was also controlled. (Mig): Did you kiss me? (Dan): Nope. Mig looked at Dan and then smiled. (Mig): About time you woke up to your senses. Why were you being so uptight with her anyways? (Dan): I don't generally like mutants. She's an exception. Clepron rose up and looked around, bewildered and unalert of anything that had been happening. (Mig): Glad you're awake sleeping beauty. (Clepron): Oh hush, I can tell by your bags you were too. Dan laughed. (Dan): Well, let's get going to the base. It's pretty late. (Mig): Nah...you two go. I'm going to go somewhere before I stop by the base and sleep. Dan and Clepron nodded and got into the car. They started the engine and began to drive down the road. Mig ran down the sidewalk fast. (Clepron): Where is he going? Dan smiled. (Dan): To Shiar. ---- THE END Major Events *Dan and Shiar are the main characters for this episode. *Syth Mewtint debuts. Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Shiar Blake *Dan Tenison Villains *Syth Mewtint *Mutant Animals Aliens *Spiker Trivia *This is the first episode to not include Mig as the main character. **The main characters are Dan and Shiar. *Dan approves of Shiar and Mig's relationship, and reveals he hadn't at first. **Dan also reveals he doesn't typically like mutants, with the exception of Shiar. *This is the only episode so far where only one alien was used by Mig. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons